


魔女與藥材（CP：二翔 / 磁石）

by kaoki1103



Series: 磁石 [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoki1103/pseuds/kaoki1103
Summary: 讓魔女NINO來祝大家萬聖節快樂（？？？





	1. 魔女與藥材

大部分時間他並不是很喜歡自己生為魔女如此罕見的種族之一，畢竟自己本身只是一位不愛與人接觸的男性。魔女這個特殊種族，既容易造成刻板印象的各種誤會跟歧視、又不能像一般人一樣平平淡淡與世隔絕的過日子，他們的食物終究是人類的精氣、最好的是魂魄。  
因此為了覓食，針對人類所訴求的願望，依據輕重之分的交易代價概括部分年齡到整個生命不等。對魔女來說願望是一個沒有質量限制的交易，從想要找到遺失的物品到治療瀕死的孩子都有，然而人的慾望都以自己為中心，害怕自己失去些什麼，代價換來的結果最後也不一定是他們真正想要的，如此愚蠢的人類。

二宮和也拍了拍那裹著高級絲絨的尖頂帽子上，細微灰塵就這樣消逝在空氣中，慵懶的從沙發裡起了僵硬已久的身子，身後拖著拿來墊背熟睡的黑斗篷如此舒適使得身軀更是缺乏動力移動，厭世的嘆了口氣後，認命般熟練的將帽子戴上去，邊暗自抱怨著材料與藥物短缺，邊無奈的準備工作。將開始剛剛將排列整齊藥水罐一點一滴的開始秤重調配混合，湛藍色的海洋精、橙橘色的夕陽之淚、艷綠的葉脈汁液等等⋯⋯構成美貌的初始將由這幾個關鍵的藥材去合成，交融反應激烈的泡沫接連繃裂在濃稠藥水中形成化學作用。

「所以你的願望是什麼？」，二宮朝向蹲坐在角落一隅不知所措的男子一瞥，難以置信的雙眼正直直的盯著自己看⋯⋯真令人不爽。這個人似乎是從別人打聽過這裡的買賣內容，一看就知道是個對這個世界什麼都不知道的愚蠢人類。

「你⋯你真的是魔女嗎？」，那個男子用盡那雙圓滾滾的雙眼把二宮全身上下打量了一番，怎麼看都是一個未成年俊美的男高中生吧？⋯⋯別緻的五官、像湖水深處內隱藏著秘密的琥珀色瞳孔、勾起優美弧度的貓唇，使得那外貌無形滲透著溫柔的迷幻藥般，舒服的流過全身上下。不管是那魔女的嗓音還是微微勾起的笑容，都完全沁入他的骨髓裡，差點被迷戀到失去說話的方式⋯⋯  
「啊？好像很多人都被魔女跟我這個模樣搭起來感到十分困惑，你肯定很失望吧？跟女高中生鬧了緋聞的色狼偶像櫻井翔さん。」，看來這個醜聞已經傳到這位魔女的耳裡了⋯⋯  
櫻井還沒來得及反駁，二宮就湊近自己直勾勾的看進瞳孔的深處，嚇得櫻井反射性顫抖著掙扎想離開這個地方，但是⋯⋯

「那⋯那是假的⋯⋯有人陷害我⋯⋯」  
「我想也是呢。」，反正二宮一點興趣都沒有，他聳了聳肩繼續回到鍋前慢悠悠的攪拌那濃稠的液體，任由裡面摻雜著花果清香氣味包圍整個房間，「所以你是來許挽回名譽的願望對吧？才會大老遠跑來這裡⋯⋯」  
「不、是！是⋯是沒錯，那⋯那個魔女先生你真的可以實現任何願望對吧？我我我就是為了這件事情而來⋯⋯只是想洗刷我這個莫名被冠上的污名⋯⋯」，一時不知道該怎麼稱呼對方，也只能尷尬的輕抿住唇，深怕這氣味莫名其妙的微醺了自己，使得眼前魔女散發著讓自己雙腿發軟的香氛根本無法招架⋯⋯

「啊⋯叫我ニノ就好了，實在不怎麼喜歡別人叫我魔女呢⋯」，二宮眨了眼無視眼前的小動物快要因魔女所特有的氣息而讓理智一點一滴的沈入無底洞，開始變得乾渴難耐。

「二⋯ニノ？⋯⋯請問⋯⋯你對我做了什麼？」，連自己都不知道為什麼，櫻井焦慮慌亂的心跳不斷加速，整個腦袋開始頭暈目眩，拼命制止下一秒只想撲向眼前的魔女與他親吻，隱忍的過程下身竟然也不知羞恥的硬了起來。

早就意識到這點的二宮輕輕嘆口氣，「我什麼都沒做啊？只是這種情況通常很少人像你反應這麼大，翔さん，難道我的模樣是你的菜嗎？⋯還是聞到了我的氣味？」，二宮的確是什麼都沒做，他暫時先將工作擱著不放，緩慢的湊近對方，讓對方使勁聞著撲鼻而來魔女獨有的費洛蒙，櫻井完全被醺得如癡如醉，逐漸神智不清。  
二宮的表情沒有任何變化的看著對方，卻帶點玩心的將手緩慢伸進櫻井的衣內，加點力道將才剛硬挺不久的乳尖揉捏的紅腫。櫻井順著這波刺激引來舒服的輕喘，讚美這眼前魔女的一舉一動。  
「翔さん⋯我可以實現你的願望，只是需要做個交易而已。但你知道製作實現人類願望藥水需要什麼嗎？」，櫻井無法思考的胡亂搖搖頭，二宮沒有停止撫摸的動作，用指甲勾勒著兩點紅纓，對方受到刺激顫抖的腰部無意識前後擺動了起來，叫囂想要對方更多的愛撫，「那就是需要你們的血液跟唾液喔。不過如果翔さん精液已經忍不住出來的話，也是可以採集沒問題的。」  
二宮發覺自己也漸漸被對方的魅惑跌落，落至情慾的谷底，失去了某種承擔後果的理智軟著身攀上了對方的體溫磨蹭。

聽見這句話櫻井簡直紅透了耳根子，在對方對自己上半身肆無忌憚的遊走時身體僵硬的不敢輕舉妄動，「嗚⋯我⋯」，櫻井心裡想著糟糕，再這樣下去絕對不妙⋯「吶翔さん，這就是你的願望嗎？」  
「嗯⋯ニノ⋯」，二宮退下了櫻井的緊身褲，那隔著內褲高挺的莖身所溢出來的透明津液，早已欲求不滿的濡濕了一大片，意亂情迷之下只能隨著本能開口，「想要⋯」，想要跟這個魔女做愛。

「我知道了。」，二宮順應要求的將自己貼緊櫻井紅豔的唇瓣，舔吻著注入自己的唾液染上春藥般使對方吃了毒癮，「嗯⋯嗚⋯」，享受如天堂般款待的親吻，櫻井不斷用舌尖回應著對方，索取更多慾望咬著從剛剛一直覬覦很久的貓唇、好柔軟、好香甜⋯這些香氣不斷渲染整個腦袋，讓櫻井沈淪在這情慾的詛咒之下，看著可愛無比的魔女如此漂亮的臉蛋卻在跟自己親密接觸，怎麼樣全身都像泡了滿是泡沫與玫瑰花瓣的高級沐浴那樣享受⋯⋯

「吶翔さん，你射了呢⋯⋯」，魔女一離開對方嘴邊，舔了一口唇緣，對著他輕聲細語。當櫻井意識被喚醒，才發現自己的炙熱已經裸露在底褲外側，並且噴濺了不少白濁精液在二宮的黑襯衫上面，赤裸裸玷污了眼前的魔女。  
「ニノ⋯不我⋯⋯對不起！」，櫻井慌亂的伸手向前擦拭，就被二宮毫無預警粗暴的擁入懷裡，一手溫柔的捧起櫻井滾燙的臉頰。  
「還要嗎？」  
「嗯，還要。」，櫻井早已被那棕色瞳孔給深深吸引進去那個深淵，再也找不回被二宮掠奪的理智在哪裡。「你的願望是什麼？」  
「想要⋯⋯ニノ⋯⋯」  
「想要一位魔女可不便宜喔。」，二宮開始勾起流水般柔軟的微笑，將手舔了些自己甜膩的唾液後滑進櫻井的後穴，「⋯嗚！」，從來沒被開發過的櫻井翔就像觸動了電流般緊張的摟住二宮纖細的腰間，粗喘抗議著異物感的不適，卻迎合對方讓自己的腰部微微上下擺動幫助對方的擴張作業，他一直覺得這位魔女的體溫好低，冰冷的指尖一旦刺激到內壁的敏感帶，衝擊感官的快感不禁引來斷斷續續的輕吟，剛剛才高潮的下身立刻又再度硬挺了起來。  
前端不停滴著污濁的透明液體，渴望能夠被撫摸，被性慾淹沒的櫻井只能上前環住二宮的頸間，翹起臀部繼續鼓勵對方的侵入，還想要⋯還想要⋯⋯

「可憐的翔さん，是不是你的形象讓你壓抑太久呢？國民形象的菁英主播，很累吧？偶像兼主播很累吧？」，櫻井耳中迴盪著對方寵溺憐憫的小奶音，撒嬌的口吻令他只想立刻堵住這蜜糖般嗓音的出處，「嗯、累了⋯」，再度吻上魔女，內壁已經緊緻的包覆住對方的三根手指，再次上下擺動著屁股、跪下的雙腿變得更開，「ニノ、可以⋯⋯進來了⋯⋯」，他一直覺得這位魔女的侵略意外很溫柔、很舒服，彷彿他們彼此已經戀愛很久⋯默契的不斷給自己所想擁有一切慾望。

「但是翔さん，與魔女做愛會付出代價的，我事先警告過你了。」，還沒等櫻井反應過來，二宮決定不回頭的施展了強勁的力氣把對方禁錮在自己身下，將褲子褪下後，讓已經因對方的刺激勃起的陰莖掏出來，直接抵住穴口的外側，「你確定還想繼續嗎？」  
櫻井不假思索的笑了笑，似乎早就失去了什麼判斷能力，赤裸裸仰起身子向魔女索取更多的香吻，不發一語的用行動作為回應。雙腿攀上二宮的腰桿，雙手將只想屬於自己的魔女貼緊彼此身體好讓能傳遞自己炙熱的體溫。下一秒二宮毫不客氣的把莖身送進櫻井的體內，突如其來脹痛痠麻感的襲來不禁拔高了呻吟，「啊、嗯⋯」，支離破碎的喘息隨著吃痛的抽插運動越來越放肆、對方的碩大實在大到撞進體內的黏液分泌得不夠多，被脹痛感塞滿得十分難受，卻不斷刺激著敏感帶，讓快感的巨浪立刻把劇烈的疼痛沖刷殆盡，「好⋯好大、啊、嗯⋯」，櫻井那本能滲透出來的讚美摻和著無數的嬌嗔，譜出讓二宮也久違的浸淫在這段性慾的樂音之中無法自拔。

「翔さん⋯」，二宮一次又一次的侵犯著櫻井，操得他汁水淋漓，眼裡只剩下服從與慾火的櫻井翔，經過幾番高潮的高濃度精液已經四處沾滿眼前魔女的身上各處，二宮最後也將自己的熱流隨著一聲低喘釋放在櫻井的體內。霎那間一股大量含著微微糖分香氛的魔女費洛蒙將櫻井包覆住，那無形的契約隨著意識朦朧逐漸成形，腦內變得一片空白，忘卻了所有的人世間一切，漸漸找不回當初來這裡之前的記憶⋯⋯他是什麼身分⋯⋯

「翔さん、我警告過你了⋯⋯」，二宮眼看被自己糟蹋的人間國民偶像，有些惋惜的安撫下輕吻著對方，櫻井渙散的眼神有些喚不回那個意識，疲憊的喘息從半開的唇間齒縫流下⋯⋯「二⋯ニノ⋯我⋯⋯怎麼⋯⋯」

「與魔女做愛的代價是成為他們的藥材，因為能夠受到我們氣息影響的人類，通常都是稀有珍貴的好藥材喔。」，二宮溫柔的眼神注視著眼前失焦的人偶，大概是被掏空了記憶、暫時失去了意識吧⋯⋯  
二宮順口舔了一滴對方的精液，「像這些、還有濃純的血液、這些材料最近缺的可嚴重了⋯⋯還有、」，這魔女滿溢著有些憐憫的笑容用指尖撫過櫻井那結實飽滿的白皙肌膚，「還有你的身體⋯⋯很健康。」

只是二宮也清楚意識到，當理智回歸之時，已為時已晚。  
「對不起啊翔さん，魔女這個種族，很討厭對吧？」

\- END -


	2. 藥材與契約

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 讓魔女NINO來祝大家萬聖節快樂（？？？

僅留著隱約記得拼湊的記憶，空洞的意識就宛如一股洪流般襲向他，然而那隨著瞬息萬變的星塵碎片，竟一點一滴帶著跑馬燈從白紙般的回憶上重新點綴回來。  
閃過國中叛逆時期的他、一心栽進偶像事務所的他、為了獲得家人的肯定而邊半讀半工作的他、最後從長年毫無名氣的偶像因某個戀愛劇一炮而紅的他⋯⋯是身為櫻井翔那走過的歲月痕跡。

「哇啊！」，被海量訊息吞噬後一口氣重新湧現在腦海裡的櫻井突然清醒，幾乎頭痛欲裂的讓視線逐漸朦朧不清。

「這⋯這裡是哪裡⋯⋯？」，一股不適的陣痛從腰底部傳來，往下一看是陌生的冷色系床鋪、環顧四周是佈滿厚重泛黃紙質的神秘古書堆及一些從未見過的陳年雜物。陌生的臥房、床頭櫃甚至還擺著昂貴卻最貼近現代感略有親和力的遊戲機⋯⋯

櫻井瞬間感受到一陣乾嘔，他依稀還記得自稱是魔女的一個男人，疑似對自己下了什麼怪力亂神的迷幻藥⋯⋯  
就這樣被侵犯了⋯？不⋯嚴格上來說是自己不知道哪根筋不對⋯潛意識一直覬覦著那位魔女，要說被侵犯自己也可能對那位魔女說的太過了頭，但⋯⋯  
「你醒啦？」  
「哇！」，那一聲略熟悉的嗓音讓櫻井差一點嚇到從床邊摔到地上，吃痛來源發現並不只身下的脹痛感，才注意到手背上還被掛了來路不明的點滴。  
「你！你就是那個魔女！你到底對我做了什麼？這、這又是什麼？！」，櫻井滿是焦慮與恐懼的指著自己手上的點滴，語無倫次地質問對此毫無反應的魔女，二宮無奈倚靠著門邊，實在沒什麼心情回答對方的問題⋯⋯「身體還會痛嗎？」，櫻井被單槍直入的質問提醒，使得心理跟生理同時有什麼遺留的傷痕隱隱作痛，一時之間幾乎喪失開口的力氣。  
「唉，如果你恢復記憶的話，那你應該也記得我說過的那些話吧？」，在櫻井還沒開口前二宮毫無預警的湊近了自己，心臟一時之間猝不及防漏跳了一拍。  
「拜託⋯不、不要靠近我⋯⋯」，被前段侵犯的記憶籠罩，不自覺顫抖的雙唇直接拒對方於千里之外，那漠然冰冷的言語直接扎入二宮纖細敏感的心思裡滲血得讓人哭笑不得。  
二宮沒有繼續把話說下去，表面無動於衷的斂下雙眼，剛剛好像有什麼想說的話都在一瞬間被卡在喉嚨裡幾乎發不出聲來。

「⋯⋯剛恢復記憶還很累吧，跟你說什麼都沒用。我不會再對你做什麼讓你害怕的事情，你先好好休息，天亮前我會把你送回人間去，到時再談談之後的事情。」，二宮蹙緊了眉頭將頂上的絲絨帽壓低一些，讓對方看不清他現在是什麼樣的表情。  
二宮深刻能夠理解對方反應完全是合情合理，自己對他來說就只是個侵犯者罷了。

櫻井只是傻愣愣看著與自己保持有段距離的魔女長長嘆一口氣後正準備要離開房間，一時焦心的叫住了對方，「那⋯⋯那個，請問之後的事情是⋯⋯？」

「如果你是說怕趕不上隔天工作的話，你放心吧，我製作的藥可以讓你迅速消除疲勞休息一個多小時就足夠了，等你身體完全復原我再來叫你，再見。」，二宮夾帶底氣不足的語氣道別後直接扭頭準備離開。  
「等等！這裡到底在哪裡？我現在又是什麼狀況？為什麼你現在都不告訴我？」  
「你不是說不要叫我靠近你嗎？」  
二宮降至冰點的回答一落讓櫻井完全語塞，腦袋停頓了半晌後才整理了些思緒才緩慢開口，「對不起。」

二宮再度嘆了一口氣，他已經放棄思考今天到底為他嘆了幾次氣。二宮邁著沈重的步伐走近自己床邊，隨意調整下點滴的位置後拉個板凳坐了下來。「翔さん，你不必跟我道歉，的確是我侵犯了你，該道歉的是我才對。這樣說來我也有義務跟你說說變成了藥材後我與你是什麼樣的關係。」，二宮彷彿摧毀幾世紀所構築的尊嚴微微欠身，讓沈默支配了整個氛圍之中，莫名被道歉而不知所措的櫻井，卻對這樣子的狀況沒有任何頭緒能夠應對。  
「該從哪裡說起呢，現在你的身分，基本上照理說應該是失去了所有身為人類該有的記憶才對，重新作為一個沒有人類記憶的藥材供給給魔女所需的一切。」，二宮不疾不徐的將事實一點一滴吐露出來，櫻井眼看著這溫柔而沒有敵意的眼神完全沒有似魔女的傲氣與艷麗，漸漸心裡的防備也稍微放下一些⋯  
「但是翔さん呢⋯⋯翔さん是個國民偶像，我不能憑空的把你帶離這個人間，之後外界的媒體會出大事的，如果在那之後你突然人間蒸發的話絕對會造成很大的轟動，事實上我也沒有那個權力跟能力動用那麼大的魔法去消除這麽多人對你在人間的記憶。」  
「那⋯既然如此為什麼還要對我⋯⋯」  
「嗯，魔女跟藥材有點類似動物本能狩獵的概念，這點我只能說聲抱歉⋯⋯不瞞你說，你還是第一位⋯⋯」  
「第⋯第一位什麼？」，櫻井無意間脫口而出的疑惑，引來了二宮讓人恍惚其中的凝視。  
「第一位對我這個男性魔女反應這麼大的人類。」

「嗚⋯⋯這⋯⋯」  
櫻井當下很想找個洞窟躲起來，滿腦子只想羞恥避開那灼熱令人失神的視線。

二宮內心深處暗自對自己承認，當時那麼瞬間，對方那一雙從深淵裡微微俯視過來如此渴求慾望的眼眸，清澈得讓自己有種飄忽不定的失重感，也許那就是所謂的失去理智吧⋯⋯

「吶翔ちゃん，你喜歡我嗎？」，二宮僅僅只是隨性的輕描淡寫，琥珀色的雙眸泛著溫柔的水氣倒映在櫻井心裡的漣漪中，讓心臟不禁加快了速度⋯⋯

摀著心底呢喃著，仔細想想，他不喜歡這種來路不明的男子。何況還是個聞起荒謬至極的異端種族，而眼前的自稱魔女的男人不僅對自己做了不可原諒的侵犯、還無緣無故被奇怪的身分給束縛，自己理性判斷該是如此。

「喜⋯⋯喜歡⋯⋯」

欸？

「ふふふ⋯翔さん，藥材是對自己的魔女說不了謊的。」，像是釋懷了些什麼，二宮微微勾起好看角度的貓唇，細微的間隔讀出遲疑的心情，怯生生的試探了下對方，二宮打趣的伸出手，見櫻井怔怔的呆滯恍惚的狀態，還是上前輕捏了似熟透蘋果的小腮紅。「啊！⋯⋯幹嘛突然⋯⋯」

「抱歉，你的臉有點圓，想捏捏看⋯⋯嗯，那明天等你下班後我會找上你，今天你肯定資訊量已經轟炸到無法完全吸收進去了吧。」，櫻井眼前的魔女霎時變成孩子似的，讓外貌更襯托出那點稚氣，有些被那股溫暖漸漸融化了內心殘存的冰骸。  
而遲遲無法消化這一切過程的他，老早已經毫無意識的目送二宮離開房間，留下這間房裡古老時鐘不斷提醒時間流逝的滴答聲。

不知道過了多久，櫻井不知不覺陷入了昏睡，醒來已經是自己住了十幾年熟悉不過的家裡主臥房。  
那個魔女為什麼知道他的家在哪裡，始終是個未解之謎。

而對方也不失約定的那天晚上櫻井一進到家門，下一剎那門便傳來了叩叩聲，打開門一看果其不然是那位魔女。  
「魔⋯魔女先生怎麼知道⋯⋯」  
「我不是跟你說過別叫我魔女嗎？」，二宮無奈緊皺著眉頭發出不滿的呢喃，還是不顧對方的意願擅自踏進了家門。

「你的一切我都知道，因為印記的關係我也清楚知道你的身體狀況，就我目前來看是健康的狀態，不過你最近太晚睡了翔さん。」  
「印記？還⋯還有我晚不晚睡關你什麼事？」，據對方所說，自己的隱私似乎莫名被扒光讓人不禁有些不滿跟羞恥，耳根一下子紅得不淺。即使如此櫻井還是禮貌性的走到廚房泡起茶招待來訪的不速之客。眼前的魔女也無視了自己的不滿，毫不拘謹的隨意從椅子上坐下去，慵懶趴在桌上看著自己忙著泡茶的身影。

「嗯⋯⋯肚臍那⋯⋯你沒發現嗎？」  
「欸？」，櫻井遲疑的掀起衣角摸了摸，發現彷彿是打從與生俱來的胎記一樣，沒有突起的一塊，是滲入膚質內刻印了一點紅櫻花瓣在肚臍的正下方。「欸？這不能消除嗎？魔女⋯⋯ニノ⋯⋯？」，櫻井不禁面有難色的神情困擾的往二宮身上看去。

二宮思考了一會後喝了口沒什麼濃烈味道的紅茶，沈默的瞥一眼櫻井後倏地站起身，夜幕低垂後的星空就像魔女披身的黑曜色瞬間淹沒一個全身都毫無防備的人類，二宮憑著微微散發的艷氣湊近櫻井顫抖的唇緣，讓人迷失理智的焦糖色瞳孔與櫻井之間近在咫尺，彷彿被什麼溫存給輕觸似心尖逐漸被搔弄得發癢難耐，想推拒對方都無法做到。  
櫻井耳畔此時傳來細軟的低語，「抱歉翔さん，我剝奪了你半輩子的人生，這印記是我與你之間的契約象徵，我不從你那奪走些什麼是消除不了的。」，二宮冰冷的指緣溫柔的在櫻井的臉頰劃過，過度讓人沉醉香氣濃郁得撲鼻而來，惹得櫻井再度逐漸失控，想吻上那雙薄嫩的貓唇⋯⋯  
「只是⋯⋯我不想傷害你。」，二宮立刻躲避了櫻井被迷惑的雙眼與挑起慾望的雙唇，埋進對方的頸窩間，像個求饒的純真孩子般只是想要個原諒的擁抱。「翔さん，不要吻我，我也不會吻你⋯⋯這樣我絕對不會傷害到你，好嗎？這是我們之間的約定，好嗎？⋯⋯」

略染上蜜釀的甜膩、略帶點酸澀的苦香，只屬於那魔女特有無意間的費洛蒙暈的櫻井有點醉醺醺，但櫻井眼看著在自己懷裡放低姿態請求的嬌小魔女，他想這一切也不是他故意的吧？  
「二⋯ニノ我⋯⋯你說我無法對你說謊⋯⋯」，依偎著自己的魔女似乎對這回應有了一點遲疑，隨著一聲嘆氣後帶絲絲嬌氣的細柔啞嗓給了櫻井一個明確的答覆，「沒關係，你有回應就好⋯⋯我知道你的想法了⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯不好。」  
也許就是無可救藥的喜歡上了他，使得自己終究無法對那位魔女的吻有所推拒的關係，才深刻意識自己所吐露出來的言語，原先想說出來的謊言被赤裸的契約身分給無情揭穿。

「我知道了。」

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> 磁石日來發佈！  
事實上這篇會是魔女系列文章，大概會以日常互動跟世界觀為中心來描寫，寫的篇數不定  
除了這篇一開始...肉大概之後會少之又少，後續想以魔女與人類之間的日常為核心去講一個跨種族的小戀愛故事（？  
溫柔細膩又帶點調皮的魔女尼與年輕氣盛的感性藥材翔，真的很可愛！（心


End file.
